Do you Believe in Love at First Sight?
by icesk8er93
Summary: Troyella Gabi and Troy don't know each other.Do they become more then friends?Or will the cliques seperate them? will there love continue to be a mystery?Read and find out! i own nothing!except the plot R&R ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in love at first sight?

Gabriella Montez walked through the halls of East High. Her knew High School. She was so amazed on how big the school was.

(Gabi's POV)

I can't believe my mom made me move here. New Mexico is a very beautiful state but I still did not want to move her. I loved it at LA at my old school. The one thing I hated was being the school's freaky math girl. Just because I was good at it they decided to give me a nickname. My plan's this year is just to pass all my classes and keep ahead in school work. I know it's a boring idea but I'm knew and don't know anybody! Trust me you would want to too!

I turned around to get a better look at my school. Suddenly I felt something hit me hard on the my back sending me to the floor. Great impression on the first day! I turned around to see who I had hit. When I looked up I felt myself sink in on these beautiful blue eyes. Nice one Gabriella you managed to fall on top of a cute guy too!!! I mentally kicked myself. I realized he was actually looking back into my eyes. He was cute. Of course with my luck he probably thinks that I'm a weirdo who just landed in from space.

(Troy's POV)

I was walking backward after to talking to my teacher when I bumped into this girl in the hallway. I could sink in her brown eyes. She has long beautiful curls sliding down her back. I couldn't believe my luck! Wait, what luck?? I just bumped into a beautiful girl! Nice Troy real nice. It was like magic was happening while we both stared into each other's eyes.

"Um..I'm sorry.." She stuttered. I'm guessing she felt the magic too.

"It's ok" I said sincerely.

"I'm Gabriella or Gabi which ever" She said smiling looking into my eyes.

"I'm Troy" I said. Gabriella is such a beautiful name. Maybe it was lucky I bumped into her…

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah today's my first day" Gabi answered.

"Well welcome to East High if you need anything you can ask me I will be very happy to help you." I told her.

"Thank you I actually need to get to my locker but ill defiantly see you around." She said flirting with me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I think I really like her..its weird I get lost of words when I see her.

Love at first sight?

(Gabi's POV)

Wow I can't believe I already made a friend! A really cute one too!

His eyes were so gorgeous. He makes me feel speechless…

Is that normal? Love at first sight? Hmm..maybe this won't be so bad…

A/n should I continue?


	2. Can't take My eyes off of you

(Gabi's POV)

I just got to my locker. Of course to my luck it wont open.

I looked to my right and saw an African American girl. She looked nice.

"Hi excuse me I'm new here and I cant get my locker to open can you please help me?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Yeah sure I'm Taylor it's nice to meet you" She said sweetly.

"I'm Gabriella or Gabi whichever it's nice to meet you to" I said with a small smile.

She opened my locker very easily.

"How did you do it so fast?" I asked.

"Oh well I'm used to it" She said laughing.

"Yeah I can see that thank you" I said laughing.

"So it look's like I am in your next two classes" She told me with a smile as she looked through my schedule. I smiled back at her.

We walked to class without talking really. I still couldn't keep my mind off of Troy. He was so sweet. I loved the way it was so easy to talk to him—a loud crash disturbed my thoughts. I looked around and noticed I was on the floor…again. Taylor was also looking at me looking worried. "Gabi are you ok??" She asked helping me up. I had banged into somebody's open locker that was now thanks to me closed.

"Yeah I'm I just wasn't paying attention I guess.." I explained.

"Ohhh ok don't worry I do that a lot sometimes" Taylor said laughing. I laughed with her. "Yeah I don't know what is wrong with me I never fall…this much" I added with a laugh. We got to homeroom. Our teacher's name was Mrs.Darbus. I took a seat in the back since all the other seats were empty. I looked around and noticed that Troy was in my homeroom! Yay! He smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. He then went back to talking with to a guy with bushy hair. Mrs. Darbus explained what was happening in school such as clubs and after school meetings. She seemed really interested with drama. As soon as the bell rang everyone seemed to have left in such a hurry. I picked up my back pack as I stared at Troy..again.

As soon as I walked out I was greeted by him. "Hey again so what do you think of Mrs. Darbus? Troy asked taking my books. "Um she seems ok I mean I don't really know her but she doesn't seem that bad." I explained. Troy laughed. "That was everybody's first thoughts on her trust me she gets worse" Troy said laughing. He dropped me off at my class and gave me my books back. "I'm in the class next door so I'll see you in math class." He said smiling. He gave me a wink and was on his way down the hall. There is something about him that I really like. When we talk we look into our eyes. Our soul's. It is such a deep feeling I can't explain. After class I decided to walk around the hall's since it was free period. While I was walking I saw the gym. I heard a lot of bouncing. I was so curious so I went to go see what it was. I slowly opened the door to take a quick peek. I saw Troy and the bushy haired dude playing basketball. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around right away surprised.

"Who are you?" A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes with a whistle and clipboard. I'm guessing he is the coach.

"Oh um I'm sorry sir..I was just walking around and I thought I would come and see what was going on.." I stuttered.

" Well this is a closed practice so you need to go away." He said looking very serious.

"Ok I'm sorry again." I said as I walked away. Before I left at the corner of my eye I saw Troy staring and the bushy haired dude giving me a dirty look. I headed over to the auditorium. I found a piano and started to play any tune that came to my mind.

(Troy's POV)

I was playing basketball and I saw my dad yelling at Gabriella. I needed to see if she was ok. I threw the ball over to Chad and went to go look for her. All my teammates were looking at me with questioning eyes. I need to go see if Gabriella was ok. She has been on my mind all day. For a question in Social Studies, the teacher asked me the capital of California and I said "Gabriella" without thinking. I had it bad for her from the moment I first saw her. I heard music coming from the auditorium.

Ya never know what you're gonna feel,oh  
Ya never see it coming  
Suddenly it's real

I went in closer to hear better.

Oh, never even crossed my mind,no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

I walked in to see who it was. I was so surprised. It was Gabriella she has such a great voice.

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took ... Was one look  
For a dream come true

Yea yea yea yea oh oh

Wow that's sounds familiar. I can't take my eyes off of her. Wow I never new this song. Maybe she made it up.

Yeah, we got a good thing going on

Oh,right here is right where we belong

You never really know  
What you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

She's everything I have been looking for. She's an amazing singer. She sings with so much feeling.

Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh,oh,oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

I never felt this way either. I moved in closer to get a better look.

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes... Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

"Yeah I know what that's like! While I was playing basketball and watching her and my dad talk Chad being Chad threw the ball in my face." I accidentally said aloud. She stopped playing immediately and looked in my direction I could feel myself blushing big time.

A/n There's a cliffy! I hope you guys liked it!! Review and ill post the next one up faster!

So you guys could see what happens next! Please Review! Thank you to all the ones who reviewed chapter 1! Please review )


	3. A bad runin with a date

A/N Thank you to the reviews! I'm glad u liked chapter 2 well here is the next 1! I hope everyone enjoys it!

(Troy's POV)

She stopped playing immediately and looked in my direction I could feel myself blushing big time. I couldn't believe I said that aloud! Her face started to turn red.

"Um what are you doing here?" She asked clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh um I wanted to see if you were ok I know my dad can be pretty harsh sometimes." I explained. I'm fine I just heard noises and decided to come and see what it was. Then I decided to come in here I mean it is so big! I love music too" She told me with a smile on her face. As soon as I saw her smile all of the nervousness went away right away. It's like she has some magical power that controls me.

"Well you sing really nice I loved it. Where did you get that song though?" I asked pretty amazed.

"Oh I'm not so sure it just came to me…" Gabi said.

"I loved it. I'm sorry I came in here like that though" I said turning pink. She laughed at me.

"It's perfectly fine!" She exclaimed. God I love her laugh. Suddenly we heard a loud whistling with footsteps. We saw a short girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She looked pretty surprised to see us.

"Umm hi?" Gabi asked more then said. I laughed at her silently to myself.

"Hi I'm Kelsie I compose songs I pretty much live here!" She said.

"That's cool. I'm Gabriella or Gabi" Gabi told her.

"Hi I'm Troy." I said suddenly deciding to speak up.

"I know" She said with a small smile. I was shocked.

"You are popular I mean seriously you lead the Wildcats to victory every year!" She exclaimed.

"Um..Thanks?" I asked more then said just like Gabi did before.

"So..do you guys like singing?" Kelsie asked.

"Well I love it what about you Troy?" Gabi asked me. I never really have sang before but I didn't want Gabi to know that.

"Umm.." was all I was able to get out before we heard a loud screeching noise. Ugh Sharpay again!

(Gabi's POV)

A tall blonde walked out. With a boy with blonde hair next to her.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She screamed. I was so alarmed I took a step back and tripped over a piece of paper that was on the floor. Great. Ugh why does this floor like me so much! It always happens in front of Troy too!!

Troy quickly came to my rescue. He yelled "Gabi!" and came running for me. He quickly helped me up. Keslie also looked worried. "Thank you Troy, I'm okay." I told him calmly looking into his eyes. Our eyes locked. We both were looking into each others souls. It's amazing how this keeps happening. He started to blush which caused me to blush harder since my face was already red because I fell in front of everybody..again.

" Ugh" I heard the blonde say while she flipped her hair back.

"Umm.. hi I'm Gabriella or Gabi" I asked finally coming back from reality.

"I'm Sharpay." She said with an attitude. She seemed pretty mean. Kelsie seemed afraid of her. " I'm Ryan" the boy next to Sharpay said. He seemed at least a little bit nicer. Suddenly the warning bell rang.  
"Um I think I'm going to go to class now I will defiantly see you later Troy" I said looking into his eyes. He smiled widely at me. I smiled back. Sharpay cleared her throat and I was quickly brought back from my trance with Troy. "Nice meeting you guys. I'll see you around" I said sweetly. I started to walk out of the auditorium. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around to see Troy staring at me. I turned around right away. I felt someone following me. I turned around to see Sharpay glaring at me and following me.

I stopped and turned around.

"Hi Sharpay um do you have the same class as me?" I asked. She ignored my question.

"Listen you! I don't need you joining singing I'm the only Singer at this school and so proud of it by the way anyway leave Troy alone he's not interested in you. He even told me himself when you left. I'm warning you" She said glaring at me. I was not going to take this. I am not a chicken.

"Um..thank's for the head's up but I think I can decide what happens in my life." I said standing up to her.

"Fine but you will be sorry" She said simply.

"I need to get to class." I said walking off. She gave me the creeps though…

As I was walking to class I turned around and saw her giving me the death glare. I just gave her a sweet smile to annoy her. What I didn't realize was that I bumped into someone. AGAIN! I turned around and saw the frizzy haired dude.

"Um I am so sorry" I said quickly.

"Uh yea it's ok" He said.

"Um I'm Gabriella" I said with my hand out.

"I'm Chad, Troy's best friend." He said not even looking at my hand.

"Um it was nice meeting you." I said walking away quickly.

Once again I wasn't paying attention and Troy bumped into me.

"Um we seem to keep bumping into each other" He said laughing. "Yea I guess we do" I said beaming up at him. Every time we bumped into each other or touched it's like a miracle was happening. I felt sparks. Sparks that you're not even supposed to feel.

"Um I was wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Not that I know of" I said looking into his eyes. Oh my gosh! He's going to ask me out!!!!

"Well..i was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"I would love to" I said smiling at him.

"Great well I got to go I need to get to science class I'll see you late though" Troy said kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but blush.

(Troy's POV)

I actually asked her out!!! She said yes too!!! I need to tell Chad. I don't think he's going to like it though…I mean he wants my only focus to be basketball..

(Gabi's POV)

Oh my gosh! I cant believe its my first day and I already got a date!!! I really like this guy too. Oh my gosh I need to go tell Taylor! I hope she's happy for me.

But when I got to my locker…Someone I didn't expect to see was there…Oh boy this was not going to be good….

A/n Thanks again for the review's! Review and I'll get the next chapter up quicker! )


	4. New love? Or Cliques?

(Gabi's POV)

But when I got to my locker…Someone I didn't expect to see was there…Oh boy this was not going to be good….

"Um Sharpay what are you doing here shouldn't you be getting to class" I asked looking shocked, confused, and freaked out.

"I should. I'm not though." She told me simply glaring at me.

"Um ok well excuse me I need to get to my locker." I said trying to reach my locker.

"You know Troy's only going out with you because he's desperate. Even though her could get any girl in the blink of an eye." She replied to me with an attitude.

"Um look Sharpay can we try to get along I don't need this on my first day." I said trying to make peace with a dragon.

"NO! TROY'S MINE AND YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN IT THE HARD WAY!" She screamed at me walking away. I took another step back from her only to cause me to bump into Taylor. Ugh I need to stop doing that!

"Sorry Taylor Sharpay is just really freaky." I told her. She laughed.

"Welcome to earth Gabi!" Taylor said laughing.

"Sharpay is always like that she always wants Troy even the Troy won't give her thelight of day. No one like's her." She said with a smile.

"So I've heard.." I said thinking back to my last run in with her. Taylor laughed.

"So your going out with Troy Bolton?" She asked.

"Um well he's taking me to the movies." I said smiling at the thought.

"AWWW!!!" I laughed at her.

"Yeah it should be fun." I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Gabi listen do you really like him?" She asked looking curious.

"Of course I do I don't think it's just like Taylor.." I admitted.

"Then what?" She asked looking annoyed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked her.

"Nah I mean that's always in the movie's never true well at least I thought so.." She said looking at Chad.

"You like him don't you?" I asked her.

"No.." She retorted. A little to quick. I gave her a look that pretty much ment "Yeah right"

"I don't.." She persuaded. I just continued with that look.

"Ok fine I do happy!" She admitted annoyed that I had got it out of her.

"Go talk to him." I told her simply.

"He doesn't like me though.." She said sadly.

"How do you know?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what I thought…" I told her smirking.

"Ugh what do I do!!" She said banging her head on her locker.

"Calm down" I told her first.

"Now I'll help you if you help me get ready for my date with Troy.." I told her smiling.

"Deal!" She said quickly.

"Ok here's what you do" I told her.

"Go talk to him!!!" I said sounding really obvious.

"Ok ok ok" She said.

Before she left she gave me hug in thanks. I just smiled and her and nodded my head in Chad's direction.

I saw her walk off.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said coming up to me.

"Hey.." I said not really focusing on him but on Taylor and Chad.

"Ohhh cupid strikes again huh?" He asked laughing at me. I laughed with him.

"Well she really like's him so I thought that I could give her a heads up in the right direction" I explained looking into his eyes. He smiled at me and put his on my waist.

"So what class are you going too?" He asked looking curious. I glanced at my schedule.

"Lunch" I said smiling.

"Well your welcome to sit with me and the basketball guys" He said.

"Um I don't know I'll let you know" I said with a playful smile. He laughed. We walked to the cafeteria holding hands.

"Gabi!" I heard Taylor calling me. I looked at Troy and he nodded. I gave him a quick smile before walking away only to notice him and Sharpay staring at my every move.

"So what happened with Chad?" I asked Taylor quickly.

"Um all he said was that he had to go meet Troy" She said sadly. I felt so bad. She seemed to really liked him too.

"But it doesn't matter anyway I cant like him." She told me.

"What do you mean you cant like him?" I asked looking confused.

"Cliques Gabi…I love math he love's basketball were from two separate worlds.Your lucky it's your first day people don't know what you do. When they find out..Trust me it won't be good." She told me very carefully.

"I don't know Taylor…I mean I love math too I was the freaky math girl in my old school but I don't think that it really matter's" I said beginning to get upset.

"Oh trust me it matter's…" She said sadly. Now what do I do? I mean I have a date with Troy and now I don't know if I should go. I mean cliques are harsh….What should I do now!! I mean Taylor looks pretty serious. I looked around and noticed she was right. All the drama kids were together. The skater dudes were together. The basketball kids were together. The brains. Then there was me and Taylor. I guess the normal kids? I already hate cliques…This really sucks..


	5. Dancing and kissing in front of mom

A/n Why aren't you guys reviewing this story?? Is it bad? Good? I need to no if I should continue!! Well anyway here's the next chapter. Please review!

"I don't know Taylor…I mean I love math too I was the freaky math girl in my old school but I don't think that it really matter's" I said beginning to get upset.

"Oh trust me it matter's…" She said sadly. Now what do I do? I mean I have a date with Troy and now I don't know if I should go. I mean cliques are harsh….What should I do now!! I mean Taylor looks pretty serious. I looked around and noticed she was right. All the drama kids were together. The skater dudes were together. The basketball kids were together. The brains. Then there was me and Taylor. I guess the normal kids? I already hate cliques…This really sucks..

"Well Taylor what am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"What ever your heart says." She told me taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm going on that date." I said more to myself.

"Good for you Gabi this school needs a change."

At the end of the day while I was at my locker Troy came up to me.

" So umm how was the rest of your day?" He asked me leaning on the locker next to mine.

"It was ok I mean I kept running into Sharpay." I told him while I was taking books out of my locker.

"Lucky you" Troy said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah" I said sarcastically.

"So do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"Um sure I mean I was going to walk anyway." I told him with a smile. He held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it and we walked together done the hallways of our empty school.

"So um I see you have met Chad" He said.

"Yeah I did he seems really nice" I told him.

"Yeah wait till you get to know him a little more." He said.

"Well this year should be exciting" I reminded him.

"Yeah now it will be" He said looking at me making me blush and look away.

We walked in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Well here's my stop!" I said breaking the silence.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow" I told him taking out a note from my purse.

"Yeah defiantly" He said kissing my cheek right next to my lips! We stood there and looked in each other's eyes.

"Dance with me" He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked not knowing if I heard right.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked me again looking into my eyes.

"But it's 3 in the afternoon and there's no music" I pointed out.

"Well we can dance to the music in our hearts and who cares what time it is!" He exclaimed with a playful smile.

"Okay." I said putting my heads around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

We swayed to the beat of our hearts in silence. I soon rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. I soon closed my eyes as we danced on my porch not caring about anything else in the world.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked suddenly.

"I'll let you know" I said smiling looking into his eyes. He smiled back at me. A miracle was happening right before our very eyes. We were inches apart I could feel his breath on mine. It was hard for me not to scream I was so excited! Well here comes my first kiss.

A loud ringing disturbed our romantic moment. I opened my eyes.

"Sorry" He apologized getting his phone out.

"It's ok" I said smiling. He smiled back. When he picked up his smile turned into a frown and his eye's widened. All I could here was yelling.

"Um Gabi I got to go that was my mom" He said blushing. "Thank you for the dance though." He said smiling. We both leaned in and shared a beautiful kiss together. As soon as our lips touched I felt a shock of sparks run through me. It was amazing. Words can't describe the way I felt. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Bye Gabi" He said smiling. Leaving me shocked and filled with butterflies. I leaned against the door and watched him walk away. Suddenly the door opened and I came falling in backwards. Again. I looked up and saw my mom. I was zapped back to reality.

"Hey mom" I said looking up form the floor.

"Hi Gabi" She said helping me up.

"Um thanks" I said looking a little ashamed that I was caught kissing in front of my mom.

"Don't worry he seems really sweet. Your in love" She told me hugging me right away. "I think so.."

"Mom, do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked hoping this was normal. She just laughed at my nervousness.

"That's how I met your father." She said. I can tell that she was thinking back. "Oh it was so beautiful. I remember he took me to the beach and asked me if I believed and I said yes I do and then that was it..he kissed me just like that" She said smiling getting tears in her eyes. I smiled at how my mom is so happy when she talks about her past.

"That sounds beautiful it must have been nice" I said.

"It was, just like yours was" She told me smiling. I smiled back.

" I love you mommy" I said hugging her.

"I love you too but what I want to no is do you love this boy?" She asked me taking my hands in hers.

"Yea I really do…" I said smiling thinking about Troy.

"There's the love smile" She said smiling.

"Oh my Gabi I was the same way when I met your father I could never get that smile off of my face" She said beaming and getting tears in her eyes.

" Funny..I can't either…" I told her.

"I'm going to go start my homework thank you mommy" I said going up the stairs to my room. I ran onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was so happy. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked hoping it was Troy.

"Gabi we have a problem!" I heard Taylor's worried voice at the other end.

A/n There's chapter 5 I hope I get some reviews!! PLEASE I don't even no if this is a good story that's why I need to know how I am doing. Review and I'll get the next chapter up quickly.


	6. IM's an accident and a surpise guest

A/n OMG thank you so for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Well here's the next chapter!

(Gabi's POV)

"Hello?" I asked hoping it was Troy.

"Gabi we have a problem!" I heard Taylor's worried voice at the other end.

"What happened??" I asked beginning to get worried.

"It's about Sharpay." She told me carefully. "On the school website, she posted that you bribed Troy to go out with you and you threatened him. She also said that you don't really like him your just doing it to make people jealous and to kiss up to the coach." Taylor said. I felt my heart drop. This is war.

"What are people saying about it?" I asked fearing the worse.

"They are just laughing about it I don't think Troy knows yet." She told me trying to tell me that I need to call him.

"Did you tell Chad?" I asked. "Gabi I already told you it's against the clique rule!" She repeated.

"Yeah well it's a free country! Ugh I'll call Troy and tell him to tell Chad. We need revenge on her. Big time." I said full of anger. I couldn't believe people are going to think of me this way. It's only my first day too!!

"Taylor I'll call you later" I said hanging up on her. I crashed my head into my pillow. Ugh. I need to call Troy. I need to know everything will be fine. I heard two rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Troy?" I asked more than said.

"Yeah?" I don't even think he knew It was me.

"Oh my gosh Troy!!" I said finally crying from what Taylor told me. No. I can't let Sharpay bring me down. No. I'm better than this. I won't let her do anything to break us up. I need to stay strong for me and Troy's sake…

"Gabi?" He asked finally realizing who it was.

"How did you get my number? And what's wrong?" He asked with care and fear in his voice.

"Taylor and umm well just go online please and look under the school website.." I told him trying to pull myself together. "Why?" I heard him ask me. "Please? You need to see what's happening." I tried to tell him. "Okay." Oh my gosh..I hope we don't have to break up. "Oh my gosh Gabi!!" I heard him say as I got even more tears in his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him hugging my pillow.

"I don't know we will figure it out." He told me reassuringly. "This isn't over."

"Troy no don't sink as low as her." I warned him. "I won't but the basketball team will…" He said. "Thank you"

"For what?" He asked pretty confused.

"For sticking up for me and for just being you.." I told him sweetly.

"Your welcome" I heard him say. I started to smile from how brave he is and how lucky I am to have him.

"Gabi I'm really sorry but I need to go" I heard his mom in the back round telling him that she needs the phone. And that his cell is dead.

"Ok Troy I'm coming online anyway we need to figure this out." I told him.

"Okay Gabi I will IM you." He said.

"ok" I wasn't sure if we said "I love you" or just plain "Bye" or what.

"Umm okay uh bye Gabi" He stuttered. I could tell he was nervous too.

**FreakymathGirl101**-Gabi

**BBallCaptain14**-Troy

**BushyWildcat33**-Chad

**GeniousMath92**-Taylor

**DramaGirl**-Sharpay

**DramaFollower**-Ryan

**ComposerGirl**-Keslie

**BBallCaptain:** hey Gabi

**FreakymathGirl:** hey

**BBallCaptain:** So can I add Chad to this convo?

**FreakymathGirl:** sure go ahead

**BushyWildcat33 was added to this conversation**

**BushyWildcat33:** hey Troy wait who's FreakymathGirl?

**BBallCaptain:** hey dude um that's Gabriella or Gabi

**BushyWildcat33: **and were talking to her b/c..

**BBallCaptain: **um she's my gf so yea I'll tell about her later..

**BushyWildcat33:**o0o0o0o ok

**BBallCaptain: **yea Gabi? R u there?

**BushyWildcat33: **she's probably wit some other guy from what they say about her.

**FreakymathGirl: **NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO THE GUY I LOVE!!!!

I hadn't realized what I said and when I read it over I wanted to die! I just admitted to my I think boyfriend that I loved him and in a chat room!!! With his friend!!! Oh my gosh!!!

**BushyWildcat33: **Love?

**BBallCaptain: **love?

**FreakymathGirl: umm I g2g **

**FreakymathGirl has signed off.**

What they didn't know was that I was on invisible so I could still see what was happening.

**BushyWildcat33: **Woah dude!! Do u love her?

**BBallCaptain: ugh man idk and if I did I wouldn't tell u after what u said to her!!!**

**BBallCaptain has signed off.**

Oh my gosh!! Maybe he does love me!!! But he didn't say so! Oh my gosh this is bad. How can I face him after what I just did in front of him and his friend!!! Ugh!!! Why me….

**The next day at school**

I went strait to my locker. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket that went up to my hips with tight jeans and leather ankle high boots. I put a clip in my hair with brown eyeliner and black mascara with pink lip gloss. I looked pretty good. I just wanted to try and avoid the real world today. I was receiving a lot of nasty looks from constant people in the hallways. I just shook it off. I opened my locker and a note came down. I bent down and picked it up. It read:

**I told you that you would be sorry mrs.perfect!!! haha well this isn't over yet missy…**

Ugh. Sharpay again probably. That's it I just want to make peace. I know that I shouldn't but this is only my second day of school!!! Ugh why me…

I took out my books and walked into the main hall. Something I didn't expect to see was there. A picture of Sharpay with marker drawn all over it. In big writing It said "BEHOLD THE DRAMA WANNABE TRUE GEEK" in huge red markers. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe the basketball jock's were standing up for a science geek like me. Truth was I think I knew why. It was because I was "Troy's girlfriend"

I'm tired of all this fighting. I was going to do something that is totally opposite. I was going to make peace. I know I am going to have to face Troy about that little remark I made online but still…

Better now than later…

Those words kept going threw my mind. I rather do it later though..

"Hey Gabi.." I heard someone say I turned around and was totally shocked…it wasn't Troy it wasn't Taylor… it wasn't Chad…it wasn't Sharpay.. Wow I never knew I would be asking help from this person….

A/n o0o0o0 Who could it be!!! Who do you think? I would love to know. Also ideas!! Lol and thank you so much for the reviews! Now review this chapter so I can get the next chapter up quicker ( if that's a word) lol thanks again )


	7. Walking through the Park

A/n OMG once again thank you for the reviews a lot of you thought it was Ryan well I tricked you!!! But don't worry Ryan does come in on this chapter! Lol here's chapter 7

"Hey Gabi.." I heard someone say I turned around and was totally shocked…it wasn't Troy it wasn't Taylor… it wasn't Chad…it wasn't Sharpay.. Wow I never knew I would be asking help from this person….it was Coach Bolton!

"Uhh hey coach" I greeted looking anywhere but at him. I suddenly started to stair at the floor which suddenly started to look very interesting.

"Can we have a talk? In private?" He asked. I didn't even bother answering since I knew I would have too. When I got In his office it looked just like a Wildcat's office. A lot of posters up with red and white everywhere. To my dismay and surprise Troy was sitting in the other chair staring right at me. Ugh I knew I should have never went online! Great he's staring at me. As soon as our eyes locked I quickly broke it off and tried my hardest not to stare at him.

"Ok listen you too I know what is going on" He said taking a seat in his chair.

"I know that you to love each other and it's hard." As soon as he said that I looked away with my face turning pink. I took a quick glance and Troy and noticed he was staring at me with a smile on his face. I gave him a questioning look one that said "Why are you looking at me like that I mean I just told you ONLINE that I loved you!"

"Including you Gabi." After he said that I decided to speak up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"I'm talking about the way you two stare at each other…" He explained. My face turned even more pink. Ugh I knew I should have said that but it just slipped out.

"I know that you two are going through a very hard time with Sharpay. This is what I want you to do. MAKE PEACE!" He yelled "make peace" Me and Troy jumped.

"Um uh I was actually going to…" I admitted carefully.

"Oh um good" I could tell he was surprised and had no clue what to say.

"Why?" I heard Troy asked. I looked back at him and he immediately saw the tears I was getting in my eyes.

"I'm not sinking as low as her. What you guys did was enough." I told them fighting back tears.

"Good Gabi but you know it is ok to want revenge on her I mean it's payback not sinking as low." Coach Bolton said.

"She um gave me a note this morning" I said taking it out of my pocket.

"Here I don't know what she's going to do but I'm stopping her from doing it to you guys. You have done to much and thank you but this is my fight. I'm a geek you guys are jock's clique rule." I said getting up. I heard Troy say my name but I just shook my head.

"Get back here now!" I heard the coach yell but it wasn't worth it. I continued my way out. "Go Wildcat's" I whispered to them sadly before walking out.

I could not believe I just said that and ran out like that ugh maybe I should go apologize. No Gabi your stronger than that you were right all along. No get back to the real world.

I saw Ryan waiting for me at my locker. I wonder why I mean shouldn't he be with Sharpay? Why am I asking myself questions when I can't even answer the? There's another one!! Ugh now that's gonna bug me all day.

"Hey Ryan?" I accidentally asked more than said.

"Yeah I just wanted to know if you were ok?" He asked looking serious.

"Why so you can go tell Sharpay and it could get even worse?" I asked him with sarcastic in my tone.

"No I won't tell I just want to no if you are ok.." He asked looking into my eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. (A/n don't worry this is TROYELLA this is NOT a ryella or whatever you call it I hate that couple ok on with the story)

"I'm fine Ryan" I admitted to him. I heard a throat clear and I turned around and there was Troy. He probably wanted to know why Ryan was here and why I said that last night or why I ran out like that.

"What do you want Ryan haven't you guys caused enough trouble???" He asked pretty annoyed.

"Yeah man I just wanted to see if she was okay" He explained. "He did Troy" I told him trying to save Ryan.

"Ok well she's fine." He said for me. "Ok good bye guys.." Ryan said walking away.

"Hi Troy.." I said playing with the lock on my locker.

"Uh hey Gabi.." He said I could tell he was watching my hands.

"Sorry I ran out like that" I told him carefully.

"It's ok" He told me taking my hands away from my locker. I looked up at him and quickly looked away. "Look at me please Gabi" I heard him whisper. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Can we take a walk?" He asked me. The thing is we are in school.

"After school?" I asked him if that was ok. He said yes and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Is that all I get?" He asked me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you" He said smiling at me.

"I'll see you later?"

"You bet" He smiled at me.

The rest of the day it was pretty quiet. I talked to Taylor only a little. Sharpay wasn't even in school. Which I thought was weird because of the note…

Maybe she didn't send it to me…

Troy met me at my locker I smiled at him and he smiled back I got all my book and we walked hand and hand through the park. We were lying under a tree just talking about anything came to our minds.

"Gabi?" He asked me looking into my eyes. I looked back into his. "Yeah?"

'um about that question I asked you from yesterday while we were dancing..do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked looking pretty nervous. I got tears in my eyes as I said.

"Yes I do" I whispered hugging him. "Can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Anything" I replied with a smile.

"Um oh boy this is going to sounds corny but it's how I feel. When I first bumped into you which was actually yesterday I felt a spark and I don't think it's normal.." He explained the same thing I was feeling. I just smiled at him. "I feel the same way" I told him carefully.

"Gabi I think we have something very strong. Love. You are the most beautiful girl ever. I love your laugh. The way your hair is always prefect even if it's messy or anything. I love the way I forget the world when I'm with you or the way were sometimes I forget who I am.." I got tears in my eyes at every word he said. He took my hand carefully and kissed it. " Gabi your perfect. Your perfect. I know that we only met yesterday but it's like I already know you.. perfectly…" He continued looking into my eyes.

"I love you Gabriella" He admitted. "I love you too Troy" I told him we both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss as we watched the sunset. I got you something yesterday night with my dad that's probably why my dad is being so weird" He laughed. I smiled at him. "Well I got you this it's a bracelet. And in the heart it says "Troy and Gabriella forever" He told me smiling putting it on my wrist.

"Thank you Troy it's beautiful.." We cuddled up and watched the sunset together. We decided we were going to head back to my house since his mom wanted him home. He walked me home we kissed one last time and said goodnight. I told my mom everything and she was so happy for me.

I jumped on my head and fell asleep with dream's about my future.

A/n I thought that I would make another cute fluffy troyella moment there. Lol Please review and I also would like idea's on what should happen in the other chapters. I have an idea but I would love to know what you think. Review and I'll post the next chapter faster!

Next Chapter: We find out who the note is from. Also we learn a little bit more on what Chad thinks about this new relationship. Also theres a party going on in the next chapter!

So review and I'll get it up faster!!!


	8. Who wrote the note?

A/n sorry it took me long to update I just had to think of a way to sort this chapter up.Oh and thank you for the reviews!! By the way I have a feeling I am going to have a writers block soon so right now I would really like some idea's for when I do run out of ideas. I don't even know if that made any sense. Lol so I'd like some idea's maybe not for the next chapter but the following…I am not sure yet…. I need to get some drama..i don't know anyway. Please read and see what you think I would love to know what you think of it!! Anyway on with the Story.

"Thank you Troy it's beautiful.." We cuddled up and watched the sunset together. We decided we were going to head back to my house since his mom wanted him home. He walked me home we kissed one last time and said goodnight. I told my mom everything and she was so happy for me.

I jumped on my bed and fell asleep with dreams about my future.

I woke up around 3:30 at night. I had a terrible dream. I dreamt that I was with troy which was perfect but then Sharpay came in and took him away from me. I woke up with tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I decided to get a drink of water. I also didn't want to wake my mom up. Maybe that's not a good idea. So instead I just decided to long online.

**FreakymathGirl101**-Gabi

**BBallCaptain14**-Troy

**BushyWildcat33**-Chad

**GeniousMath92**-Taylor

**DramaGirl**-Sharpay

**DramaFollower**-Ryan

**ComposerGirl**-Keslie

**FreakymathGirl101: hey chad**

**BushyWildcat33: um hi**

**FreakymathGirl101: so what's new? ** I asked trying to start a conversation.

**BushyWildcat33: have you heard what people are saying about u? **

**FreakymathGirl101: no..i have been busy lately I guess to even notice what are they saying?**

**BushyWildcat33: that you're a slut a pathetic geek who is pretending to be in love and is faking this innocent act to everyone. **

**FreakymathGirl101: WHAT!!!! NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!!!**

**BushyWildcat33: well thanks to sharpay everyone thinks that.**

**FreakymathGirl101: UGH!!! Chad what do u think??? **

**BushyWildcat33: I'm not sure I mean u seem really nice but I don't know..and after what Ryan did….**

**FreakymathGirl101: what did Ryan do chad???**

**BushyWildcat33: the note you got in your locker that was from Ryan… u didn't no?**

**FreakymathGirl101: No I didn't omg I'm so getting him back for this..ugh what am I going to do!!!**

**BushWildcat33: I think that you should just ignore it. I mean you and Troy have something no one has and if they can't see it then they are blind idiots.**

**FreakymathGirl101: Thank you chad.. that really means a lot. **

**BushyWildcat33: It's no problem I mean since you came NO ONE can stop Troy from playing basketball it's like it's some super power his game has improved because of you so i should become your friend…**

**FreakymathGirl101: Wait your only my friend because of troy???**

**BushyWildcat33: of course not!! Why would you think that Gabi I'm not that kind of person…** for some strange reason I couldn't believe him…

**FreakymathGirl101: O ok thank you well I think I am going to go to bed and have that little talk with Ryan tomorrow morning… thank you again chad )**

**BushyWildcat33: It's no problem at all…**

**FreakmathGirl101: Well I'm going to bed I'm tired ill c u tomorrow at school byeee**

**FreakymathGirl101 has signed off.**

Oh I was defiantly going to have a little talk with Ryan tomorrow morning….

**Then next day**

I walk up the next morning feeling very energetic. I was ready to face Ryan and to face Sharpay. I took a quick shower and curled my hair. I put brown eyeliner and black mascara along with a light pink/brown eye shadow. I decided to wear black long shirt with tight blue jeans and my boots along with a my leather jacket. I put some lip gloss on before leaving. I grabbed my backpack and purse and ran out of the house.

I went to my locker and threw all my things in there. I slammed it shut and stomped over to Ryan and Sharpay's locker. I saw Ryan at his locker talking to Sharpay, probably about me. Also on how I told him that I was ok and they have yet to make me miserable even though they were I wouldn't let them know that.

I pushed Ryan up against the locker. He gave me a funny look a "What are you doing you weirdo!!" or the "Get off of me your contagious!!" Ugh. When I pushed him against the locker I received constant glares.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!" I yelled making everyone around me jump. I could feel Troy's eyes on me.

"What?" He asked pretending not to know what I was talking about. I let my hands on his shoulders go. I relaxed a little bit. "Ok sorry about that but the note you lied to me!!! It was you who sent it to me!!!" I cried getting tears in my eyes.

"I thought you knew better Ryan I trusted you I thought you were more mature than your evil twin…" I explained still getting teary eyed.

"Gabi she made me you don't know what she does to me at home.." He tried to reason with me.

"What does she make you do Ryan?" I asked trying to get information. He looked skeptical to tell me about it. So instead he pushed me aside.

"She make's me do all this because my parents they um they favor her and if I don't listen Sharpay gets to make the grounding rules so it's kinda like Sharpay is my mom it's really unfair and if I yell I get hit badly not by Sharpay by… my dad.." He said looking in my eyes with fear.

"Oh my gosh Ryan.. I am so sorry I didn't realized…" I told him. I couldn't believe it Ryan gets beat up and pushed around by his sister!!!!

"It's ok well now you know I am really sorry about that note Gabi I wish that I could make it up to you…" He said looking down. I knew Troy was behind me listening to the whole thing too. I could feel him. It's like some radar sense. It's weird.

"it's ok and yes there is a way.. but I need to think of it first.. all I know is that it is going to have something to do with revenge…with a certain someone…" I said trying to think.

It was Sharpay but I don't know what I should do….hmm..

"Well I got to go bye Gabi bye Troy Oh and I would really like it if you didn't say anything about this too no one." He told us.

"We won't dude.." Troy said for both of us. I nodded to show that I agree with Troy.

"Thanks" He said walking away. I slowly turned to Troy.

"I feel really bad for him" I admitted.

"Me to Gabi" He admitted also. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed back. We broke away with smiles on our faces. Suddenly something caught my eye. It was the dance next week.

"Oh my gosh Troy look!" I exclaimed pointing to the poster on the wall.

"Oh wow that sounds fun do you wanna go with me?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I will!" He laughed and I soon joined in. We walked hand and hand to Mrs.Darbus's class. The rest of the day was really quiet. I came home and took a long nap and planned on my revenge against Sharpay. I couldn't wait for the Party I had a feeling it was going to be fun. I still felt really bad for Taylor. She still couldn't talk to Chad she was afraid because of the clique rules.. I hate it how you can't be yourself. It really make's life unfair if you can't be yourself in front of certain people. Kesli seemed to also be flirting with Jason while I was talking to Troy…Hmmm it's time to play math maker!!! As soon as I can figure out away to stop this stupid clique rule…I decided to go to the movies with Taylor and Keslie that night. When I came home I saw my mom in the living room with a guy…I slammed the door making my appearance known.

"Hello Gabi I would like you to meet someone.." She told me carefully. She looked more cheerful than usual…

"Hey mom and um hi" I said.

"Gabi this is Brian.. we are going out now" She told me carefully. I could tell she was afraid of the way I was going to react. Truth is I didn't know how to react. I mean I want my mom to be happy but I loved my dad.

"Hi it's nice to meet you.. um I think I am going to go upstairs and do my homework" I said trying to find away out. When I got to my room I just sat on my bed not knowing what to do.

**Flashback (When Gabi was 7 years old)**

"**Gabriella can you get down here for a moment" I heard my mom yell for me. I could tell something was wrong. Her voice was cold.**

"**Um Gabi I'm not sure how to tell you this but your father…he was in a very bad accident.. and um he's dead…" I felt my heart drop. I couldn't believe it. I was so young and I wasn't going to have a father. A father to walk me down the aisle interview my boyfriends give my piggyback rides…never again. He was gone. **

"**NO HE'S NOT DEAD!!!" I yelled at my mother not believing what she had told me. I ran out of the house and cried out on my lawn in the rain. My daddy wasn't here anymore. And he's NOT coming back, ever again, even if I wish and prayed. There is nothing I can do about it. I heard the door open and my mother come rushing out to me. She held me close on the wet cold ground as we sobbed and prayed that this was just a nightmare that we were all going to wake up from. From that moment on I always felt weird when my mom brought a random guy home. My daddy was gone. No one could ever replace him. Not even if they tried. I would never let them in my closed door, a door that only belonged to him, My daddy.**

**End of Flashback**

A/n There's chapter 7! Review's are always needed and wanted. I no that it is kinda of getting off topic but I wanted some drama in there so yeah DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT THE STORY PLOT. This is just another thing gone wrong in Gabi's life. DON'T WORRY THE STORY IS STILL ABOUT GABI AND TROY with sharpay trying to break them up. Lol since I know that is like nowhere close to the summary or title but yeah I just wanted to put some drama in. Please tell me what you think. Also what you think should happen with Sharpay. Please review!!!

Next Chapter: Gabi has a talk with Brian. Also IT'S PARTY TIME!!! Will they ever stop the clique rules? What are they going to do with Sharpay? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. taking and something else in the rain

A/n OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated. This will NOT be a habit. I have just been really busy my cousins were over again all week I had a lot of ice skating along with a test and um I wanted to see if I would get any reviews for that last chapter but I didn't…anywhooo lol yea it's a new word!! Lol ok so anywho the story must go on!!!! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IDEAS!!! Ok on with the story also thanks to the ppl who reviews I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus. Ok on wit the story.

**Flashback (When Gabi was 7 years old)**

"**Gabriella can you get down here for a moment" I heard my mom yell for me. I could tell something was wrong. Her voice was cold.**

"**Um Gabi I'm not sure how to tell you this but your father…he was in a very bad accident.. and um he's dead…" I felt my heart drop. I couldn't believe it. I was so young and I wasn't going to have a father. A father to walk me down the aisle interview my boyfriends give my piggyback rides…never again. He was gone. **

"**NO HE'S NOT DEAD!!!" I yelled at my mother not believing what she had told me. I ran out of the house and cried out on my lawn in the rain. My daddy wasn't here anymore. And he's NOT coming back, ever again, even if I wish and prayed. There is nothing I can do about it. I heard the door open and my mother come rushing out to me. She held me close on the wet cold ground as we sobbed and prayed that this was just a nightmare that we were all going to wake up from. From that moment on I always felt weird when my mom brought a random guy home. My daddy was gone. No one could ever replace him. Not even if they tried. I would never let them in my closed door, a door that only belonged to him, My daddy.**

End of Flashback

I quickly shut my eyes after thinking that and remembering it. I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out of my house. It started to rain. More than it already was. I had no idea where I was going. I noticed I had ran to the park. I took a seat at a swing and started to sway and think of what was going on..I heard someone say "can I sit?" I quickly nodded and looked up at Troy.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes and said "Your mom told me what happened I knew I might find you here" I am glad that he didn't lie to me. I really did love him.

"Thank you for coming its just that I know I should go back and give him and chance it's just I don't know if I can" He nodded in understanding.

"I understand but you should give him a fair chance…" He said softly taking my hand which was on my lap. I looked at him and nodded. "I should but I can't" I said looking away to hide the tear that was falling down. Troy didn't buy it and quickly wiped it away.

"Why not?" He challenged. "Troy what would my dad think??? I'm the only one who is blocking out all the hurt from my mom I'm the one who was with her when she cried for my dad and I promised myself that I wouldn't let any guy ever walk into that door and and hurt her!!!" I exclaimed more tears running down my face. I got up after I said that and said " No one will ever understand" He immediately got up and held me as I cried into his shoulder. When I could breath I looked up at him and said. " Thank you you're right I mean maybe I should give him a chance he makes my mom happy I should want my mom happy and she's happy with him maybe this is a good thing that they met"

"You're right it is a very good thing Gabi your mom is happy now you just need to be happy." He was right I need to be happy. I'm happy if my mom is happy and she is…

"I better be going my mom is probably worried about me thank you for everything Troy you really are my hero" I said smiling and giggling a little bit when I said that last part. Troy soon started laughing too. I kissed him out of no where and when we broke away I smiled at him and said " I love you" I whispered. He stared into my eyes. Both of us getting drenched in the rain and said to me "I love you too Gabi" We kissed one more time under the rain in the park but this time we had so much passion and energy. I broke it though. I looked at him and whispered "I have to go talk to Brian.." he nodded. "I'll talk to you later though…" I asked looking into his eyes. He nodded again. "of course" I heard him whisper. I giggled at him. "Bye" he said it back and then I let go of him and walked away. When I got home I slammed the door to my room and ran into my bed still wet. I decided to just go change.A sweatshirt with sweats. I brushed out my wet hair and sat and looked out my window and thought about the conversation I had with Troy.I heard a soft knock on the door. I really didn't feel like talking it probably was my mom. I tried to ignore it. That didn't work either. I heard the door creak open. Brian was standing there looking at me. I looked up at him and quietly said hi. He waved at me and took a seat on my bed. Without asking..again. I just let it go and stared at him.

"Can we talk.." He asked me. I really didn't want to but I knew if I didn't the problem wouldn't go away…I softly nodded my head at him.

"Okay I know that I am not your father and I will never try to be. I just want to be your friend and maybe one day a good father figure for you to grow up with" He told me. I just looked at him and turned my head. I heard him sigh then continue.

"um maybe not a father figure but maybe someone who you can depend on." I heard him say. I just shook my head and looked back at him.

"How can I?" I asked softly. I heard him sigh again.

"Well how about we try to get to know each other a little bit better? I mean we can go take a walk with your boyfriend or something in the park or I can pick you up at school or drop you off?" He offered.

"Okay just drop me off at school and we'll see what happens.." I said not knowing if I said the right thing. He smiled at me and took my hand in his and said

"I'm glad your excepting me" I gave a half smile to him. I really didn't know that I was excepting him but I guess I kinda was. That door for a father will always be open to my dad but maybe just maybe another door can be open too…one for him…Troy was right I needed to take a chance and knock down the wall. "Okay listen Brian I am really sorry for the way I was treating you it just took my by surprise." I explained carefully.

"I completely understand Gabriella" He said.

"Call me Gabi" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and nodded ok.

"Well I am going to go see what your mom is doing I'll see you later" He said as he walked out and closed the door. I sighed happily and went to sleep with dreams of the future…

A/n I decided to have some troyella in there lol anywho so yea the party will b coming soon but I really need ideas on what should happen with Sharpay… please review and ill get the chapter up!


	10. important authors note

Okay listen guys I really love writing this story. BUT no one is reviewing it….but the stats are good and I don't know if I should continue with the story if no one is reviewing it. I looked to see if I got any reviews for the chapter and there was none. I don't know if it means you just want me to stop or if it means that I should not care and continue please review and tell me what I should do….if I don't get reviews than I just won' update it...please review I love writing this story but I need to know if you love reading it?


	11. Revenge might not be so sweet

**A/n OMG thank you guys for all the reviews!!!! I am so glad you guys really enjoy this story! Thank you so much so I am going to continue this story. But I need you guys to keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts so here's the next chapter! Oh wait before I forget um I need ideas still on what should happen with Sharpay…anyway thank you again!Oh and I started another story called Confused Emotions it's a Zanessa but I think you guys might like it so check it later if you want. Okay on with the story!**

(Gabi's POV)

"Well I am going to go see what your mom is doing I'll see you later" He said as he walked out and closed the door. I sighed happily and went to sleep with dreams of the future…

I woke up. I lazily got out of bed and went to take a shower. I got out and changed into a fuzzy purple sweater. I put on a pair of blue jeans that went nicely with my boots. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put my usual make up on. I looked in the mirror and thought that I looked really good. I walked out of my room and took my back pack. When I went down the stairs I saw that Brian was still here. He smiled up at me and said " Are you ready to go?" I forgot that he was going to drop me off at school. I just smiled at him and said "Yeah sure bye mom!" We went into the car. He told me how much he loved my mom and was very happy with her. I smiled at the thought that my mom finally found someone. He pulled up to my school and went around to my surprise and opened my door. "Um thanks Brian ill see you around" I said not knowing what I should say…

I went to my locker and did my combination. I noticed that Taylor wasn't here today. I looked around and noticed that she was talking to Troy, Chad, and Jason. Hmm Maybe she finally decided to come around. I am so glad she doesn't care about that whole Clique rule nonsense…

I turned around and saw that Ryan and Sharpay were staring at Taylor not looking to pleased…..I decided that I needed to finally put an end to all this stress. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. She didn't to look to thrilled to see me…

"What do you want?" She asked clearly with an attitude. I ignored her tone.

"Hey Ryan Hey Sharpay..can I talk to you?" I asked her. Ryan's mouth dropped as if I wasn't allowed to ask for the Ice Queens time.

"Fine but make it fast" I heard her say looking at me with disgust. I just smiled at her.

"In private please?" I asked with a small attitude. She glared at me and reluctantly agreed. She led me into where else? The auditorium! Sharpay opened the door roughly. A bucket of ice cold water mixed with honey dropped down and onto ms.perfect's hair and outfit. She screamed so loud that I fell backwards and onto a chair. Great another fall to add to the list…As if on cue Troy Chad and Jason came running in to see what happened. Along with Taylor and Kelsi following. Troy came to my side and helped me up yet again! Everyone else was just laughing at Sharpay…I guess revenge is sweet! She screamed again trying to get all of it off of her. She ran out. Me of course without thinking ran after her. No one deserves that no matter how mean she is! She ran into the girl's room and into a stall. Troy of course was following me shouting my name. I finally stopped and looked at him.

"Yes Troy?" I asked.

"What are you doing??" He asked me. Oh as if he didn't know!

"Troy this isn't good I was going to try and make peace and then this happens and oh my gosh Troy I feel really bad for her I know that I shouldn't but I do…No one deserves this. Troy she is mean and evil and your right I shouldn't be going after her but still I need to make peace" I explained trying to make him understand. He smiled at me.

"You are such a good person" He said to my surprise. I guess I am…I don't want to go after her but unfortunately I know it's the right thing to do! Oh my gosh why do I have to be so nice!! Why do I always have to do the right thing??? Great there I go again asking myself questions like an idiot! I noticed Troy was giving me a weird look. I quickly shook away all my thoughts.

" Thanks I don't want to sink to her level…" I admitted. He only smiled at me and gave me a small kiss. I smiled up at him.

"I'll talk to you later Troy okay?" I asked him finally remembering about Sharpay. He nodded at me. I gave him another smile before walking away to go find Sharpay. I heard crying in a stall.

"Sharpay is that you?" I asked. The crying stopped and it was really quiet for some strange reason.

"Ugh I know your in there and I'm really sorry about what's going on I just need to talk to you can you please come out??" I persuaded. I win! I finally got her to get out! Yay!

"Okay listen this is still only my first week of school and I really don't want to make an enemy so I was just wondering why do you have to be so mean?" I asked her afraid of her answer. To my surprise she laughed a little bit through her tears. I looked at her with a strange look. One that said " what is so funny I'm trying to make peace with you and your laughing at me!!!"

"Gabi your beautiful you have a lot of friends already and you are Troy Bolton's girlfriend! What girl in there right mind wouldn't be jealous of you?" She asked me. I looked at her like she was nuts. Who would be jealous of me?? I am a science sure I have a great boyfriend and got love at first sight but still…I didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well Sharpay you can be a friend too instead of trying to be my enemy" I told her. She looked at me. I smiled a little at her. She walked over to the sink and wiped the last of her tears.

"I never thought of that…" She whispered. I smiled at her.

"Well I wouldn't mind starting off fresh with a new friend?" I asked her not knowing if that made any sense. She laughed a little bit. Then she smiled at me.

"That sounds like a great plan" She said to me. We hugged. When we let go I realized that I had just gotten all dirty from her clothes that were still full of honey. I laughed a little. She laughed too.

"Sorry about that" She said whipping some off of me. I laughed harder. I helped clean her off and she helped clean my shirt off. We smiled and giggled a little bit of what happened. We were both glad that the war was over! People were staring at us through the hallway. I just shook it off and continued my way with my new friend. When we reached her locker Ryan was looking at us with questioning eyes. I giggled a little bit at his reaction.

"We made up" Sharpay said for me.

"WHAT!" Ryan yelled. I was surprised by his actions. Here I thought that he would be happy for us!!

"What's wrong isn't that a good thing?" I asked him. Troy soon got my attention and came over to us to see what was up. I smiled at him as he came and stood at my side.

"How could you do that Gabi!! She's evil didn't you like what I did for you today?" He asked looking at me. What is he talking about? What did he do for me??

"And what exactly did you do for her?" Troy said stepping in. I looked up at him and saw that he was glaring at Ryan.

"Well how stupid are you duh! The honey,and the ice cold water, ring any bells?" He asked acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then a little light bulb went on. Ryan was the one that put it there! He must have done it over night or this morning!

"You did that!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"Well only because you deserved it!" Ryan yelled standing up to his sister. I was proud of him but he shouldn't have done that.

"Well I know that I was being mean but now me and Gabi are friends!" She yelled back at him. Oh this was getting good.

"You guys are friends now?" Ryan and Troy said at the same time. Sharpay and I just giggled at the two. I nodded to both of them.

"Wow Gabi I am so proud of you for doing the right thing. Sharpay it's nice to know you are on our side now" Troy said laughing a little bit. Ryan still seemed shocked. He looked at his sister.

"What? Why? I thought you two hated each other and Sharpay I thought you wanted revenge on her?" He asked confusing me a little though.

"Ryan get over it we are friend's it's no big deal." I said stepping in a little. I was kind of getting annoyed that he didn't want us to be friends.

"Yeah whatever it just took me awhile…I'm glad you came around Sharpay" He said sincerely. I smiled at him and how everything worked out great. I guess what they say is true in the end everything works out.

"Well I got to get to my locker I'll see you guys later" I said walking away with Troy next to me holding me hand.

"So Gabi we are still going to that party together right?" Troy asked me. I had forgotten all about the party. Woops.

"Oh uh yea I just need to remind my mom" I told him. He nodded. The rest of the day was quiet. I went into the auditorium again and noticed the mess was cleaned up. I smiled and walked over to the piano. I started playing anything that came to my mind.

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**

**You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me**

**This feelings like no other**

**I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for..**

I have no clue why I started singing that it just came to me. I heard noise coming from the curtains. I immediately got up. I looked and saw it was Kesli.

" Hey Kelsi!" I said. She seemed surprised to hear my sing.

"Hey Gabi you know you are really good at singing" She told me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks" I replied smiling. She smiled back at me.

"You and Troy should try out for the musical here…I'm sure you guys would make it even though Mrs. Darbus is harsh." She told me. I laughed a little.

"Um I don't know I'll have to talk to Troy but that sounds really fun" I told her. I never actually heard him sing so I guess we'll just have to see what happens! She smiled. Then the bell rang. "I got to go Kelsi I'll talk to you later!" I yelled running out to my next class. The rest of the day flew by really fast. I went to my locker then Troy brought me home. I walked in and just relaxed and got ready for the party tomorrow night!

**A/n there you go!!! I thought that since you guys reviewed so much I would make It longer. So if you review I will get the next chapter up! And if I get a lot of reviews than I will do my best to make the next chapter longer! Remember to check out my new Story Confused Emotions. It's Zanessa and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this Chapter and I will hurry and get the next one up soon!**


	12. Somethings arent always good

**Thank you guys again for the reviews!!! I really loved reading them! Ok so someone said I needed more detail to my stories I am going to try that for future chapters! That is y it took me so long already and yea Thank you so much everybody and here is the next chapter!!! **

"You and Troy should try out for the musical here…I'm sure you guys would make it even though Mrs. Darbus is harsh." She told me. I laughed a little.

"Um I don't know I'll have to talk to Troy but that sounds really fun" I told her. I never actually heard him sing so I guess we'll just have to see what happens! She smiled. Then the bell rang. "I got to go Kelsi I'll talk to you later!" I yelled running out to my next class. The rest of the day flew by really fast. I went to my locker then Troy brought me home. I walked in and just relaxed and got ready for the party tomorrow night!

(Gabi's POV)

The next day flew by really fast. Nothing exciting happened. I still had to talk to Troy about what Kelsi told me. I really want to do it but I don't think Troy will….well I am going to find out. Right now Troy and I were walking threw the park. I was wearing a black skirt with a white t shirt along with high boots. I was wearing Troy's wildcat jacket. Troy was wearing jeans and a shirt as well as his leather jacket. We were holding hands just enjoying each other's company.

"So Troy you know that musical coming up?" I asked trying to find a good way to get in the conversation. He looked at me funny.

"Yea what about it..?" He asked me surprised that I had asked that. I smiled a little bit at him.

"Well I was thinking this school kind of needs a change…" I said trying to give him a hint as to what I was trying to say. As soon as I said that he stopped in his tracks. I stopped and looked at him.

"What are trying to say Gabi?" He asked getting a little impatient.

"Ok so you might say no to it but I was thinking of signing you and me up for it. I mean Kelsi seems to really need us.." I told him looking at the ground a little. I started staring at a piece of concrete that started to look interesting to me now. I felt my chin being lifted up.

"That's a great idea but I don't know if I really want to do it…let me get back to you on that one…" He explained to me looking in my eyes. I completely understood. A lot is going on right now. Plus I just changed something already. I changed Sharpay. She was no longer the ice queen that everyone thought she was. She changed thanks to me.

"Its okay I understand just let me know because Kelsi had asked me to ask you what you thought about the whole idea." I told him as we started to walk again. He took my hand and started to swing them back and forth. We walked in silence till we arrived at my house.

"Here I am! Thanks for walking me home" I told him. " I loved our walk through the park it was very sweet"

"No problem" He told me swaying me back and forth.

"Troy…um what are we doing?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Dancing" He told me simply. I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. I listened to his heart beat and got lost from the real world.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me again. Just like the day when he first walked me home.

"I do now. I love you Troy" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Gabi" He whispered back. I looked up at him and within a second was lost again. I heard the door open. I turned around to reveal Brian standing there watching our every move…

"Um Your mom wants to see you Gabi and I was just on my way out…Oh and you must be Troy" He said sticking his hand to shake Troy's.

"Yeah I am…and who are you?" Troy asked taking Brian's hand. Brian laughed and let go.

"I'm Brian, Gabi's step dad" He told Troy. My mouth flew open. I knew now what my mom had to tell me. She was engaged to Brian. Now that I just couldn't accept.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I accidentally yelled. Brian and Troy looked alarmed and stepped back.

"I mean…um…uhh…he's my mother's BOYFRIEND" I explained and corrected. Troy nodded and understood. He knew what my mom wanted.

"Yeah so um bye Brian" I said trying to lighten up the mood from my outburst.

"Bye" I heard him mutter. As soon as he left I leaned on the door and banged my head on it saying "why meee" constantly. Troy held both of my hands in a way to try and calm me down. I kept looking around for Brian though.

"Gabi go talk to your mom" Troy told me. I nodded. I new the problem wouldn't go away.

"Ok" I nodded. I kissed him one last time. He pulled me back and hugged me close and whispered "whatever happens just let your mom explain"

"Ok…" I nodded. I kissed his cheek. He watched me go in. Before I opened the door I looked at Troy and he smiled at me. I slowly opened the door. I took a quiet step in.

"MOM!" I shouted looked around.

"I'm in here Gabi" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was keeping in. I swallowed and prepared myself to face something big, something that could change my life….forever. I slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Brian said you need to talk to me?" I asked her taking out a soda from the fridge.

"Oh yea umm Gabriella please sit down." She said looking nervous. What scared me was that she said my whole name. Usually she only says my full name if I am in trouble or if something happened. I took a seat quickly.

"Yeah..?" I asked waiting for her to say something. She looked down before she replied

"Brian and I went out last night and um Gabi he asked me to marry him…"

Those words I was dreading to hear.

"Well you said no right?" I asked her trying to look worried.

"Actually Gabi I thought that it would be great for us so I said yes" She told me with a smile. I felt tears go to my eyes. Accepting as a boyfriend was one thing but accepting as more was another thing…

"HOW COULD YOU MOTHER!!" I screamed standing up. I couldn't take this.

I grabbed Troy's jacket and ran out of the house without saying another word. I ran to Taylor's house. I knew that I couldn't go to Troy's house because he would say how I should give him a chance and how he's making my mom happy. I knew that already though! Is it so wrong to want to be happy! I know that my mom loves him but she hardly knows him. I knocked on the door. Taylor's mom answered the door.

"Oh hello Gabi!" she said smiling. I put on my best fake smile possible.

"Hi is Taylor around?" I asked her. Her smile vanished to my surprise.

"Um well uh Taylor is at Chad's…didn't she tell you?" Her mom asked me looked uncertain.

"Oh um no she didn't its ok thank you anyway" I said walking out. How could she lie to me to? No wonder she seemed to always be hanging around Chad. I get it now. They couldn't act like they were a couple in public because if they did ,like Taylor said, something bad would happen…I walked over to Troy's house. I knocked a couple times. Then Troy's dad answered.

"Hi Mr.Bolton…I was wondering if I could talk to Troy?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"He can't talk" He said slamming the door. I guess no one feels like talking right now. I then walked over to Chad's house to find Taylor and….Troy?

"Troy hey what are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked alarm to see but came up to me and hugged me.

"How did it go with your mom?" He asked me completely avoiding my question.

"Answer me first…what are you doing here?" I asked looking in his eyes. He smiled and said "Just hanging with Chad and let me guess you're here for Taylor?" I just nodded. I didn't want to tell all of them together what was happening.

"Yea I was but never mind it could wait" I said pulling another one of my fake smiles. With that I left the house. I didn't know where I was going. I was just going I needed to get away from here….

**A/n what do you guys think of that ending?? Exciting huh? Lol well I decided that I am defiantly going to put the party in the next chapter. Her and Troy just had a not so good conversation so I was thinking that Gabi could go somewhere and then just happens to show up at the party…but something big happens….but…..I'm not going to tell you! Lol ok so yea if you review I will get the next chapter up reallllllllly fast!!!! **


	13. Party Time!

**A/n Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but for some reason it wouldn't let me idk y but it let me update confused emotions…I have no idea y tho ok so sorry about that again and here's the next chapter! **

"Answer me first…what are you doing here?" I asked looking in his eyes. He smiled and said "Just hanging with Chad and let me guess you're here for Taylor?" I just nodded. I didn't want to tell all of them together what was happening.

"Yea I was but never mind it could wait" I said pulling another one of my fake smiles. With that I left the house. I didn't know where I was going. I was just going I needed to get away from here….

(Gabi's POV)

All I did was run. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped at a familiar house. I walked up to it and knocked twice. I have to admit I did feel bad leaving Troy like that…

To my surprise Kesli answered.

"Oh my gosh! Hey Gabi!" she answered dragging me in the house. I walked in and saw Sharpay on the couch. She waved at me and patted the seat next to her. I smiled and sat down.

"Hey Gabi, so what's up what bring you buy?" Sharpay asked me smiling. I smiled a little bit.

"Well umm….here it goes…there's this guy his name is Brian, now I know this isn't that big of a deal but to me it is…, and well my mom and him were going out. Now for me that's fine I guess I mean Troy did have to talk to me about it….okay anyway so then my mom told me that…he asked him to marry her and she thought it would b good for us so she said yes….and I don't know I guess I'm just not ready for a step-dad…and I don't even know him that great…" I explained to them carefully.

"Aw Gabs" They said hugging me.

"Wait…why didn't you go to Troy or Taylor?" Sharpay asked me. I should have seem that one coming…

"I did I went to Taylor first and her mom said she was at Chad's….which really surprised me…" I told them.

"Wait they're dating?" Kelsi asked.

"I really don't know I still have to talk to her about that…well yea anyway then I went to Troy's house….his dad answered and said that he wasn't home." I said.

"You know that could just be Mr. Bolton" Sharpay remined me.

"That's what I thought so then I went to Chad's to fine Taylor…and I also found Troy there…" I said.

"Why didn't he tell you he was going there?" Kesli asked me.

"That's why I am so upset at him right now…" I said looking down trying to battle my tears.

"Awwww Gabi" They said hugging me again. I hugged back. I saw the clock in the corner of my eye.

"Guys lets get ready for the party now ok?" I asked breaking away.

"Oh good idea!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ok Gabi we need to get you ready first you need to look really good for Troy" Kesli told me.

"Yeah I no" I giggled.

"But remember…it's a formal dance. Which means we have to wear gown" I reminded them.

"Yay we'll be like princesses!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yup" Kesli said.

"Okay Gabi lets do your hair." Kelsi said taking out hair products. I straightened my hair and then curled it at the bottom. Kesli came out with a beautiful pink dress. ( to view dress go to my profile) It was stunning.

"Oh my gosh its gorgeous you guys" I exclaimed taking the dress. Troy is gonna go crazy once he sees me in this!

"Thank you so much" I hugged them. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Wow I can't believe this" I said to myself. I couldn't even recognize me. I looked so pretty. When I came out Sharpay and Kesli squealed and started saying how good it looked and how beautiful I looked and what Troy is going to say. Sharpay then let me borrow her necklace. I put on glass slippers, just like Cinderella. I did my make up the usual except I put more sparkles over my eyes.

"Okay guys I'm ready" I told them. Sharpay of course had to have a limo come pick us up. Only her…

We were silent threw the whole drive. I kept thinking about what Troy was going to think, if he was going to like it and so on. Suddenly the limo came to a stop. It was being held and a beautiful hall. It was kind of like this was a mini prom. It looked amazing.

We got out one at a time. I got out last of course. As soon as I got out I caught Troy's eye. He was staring at me. I smiled at him and continued my way down. As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me.

"Um guys why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Gabriella your beautiful everyone is just admiring you" Sharpay said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Thank you guys so much"

"Your welcome" They said at the same time. I was asked plenty of times to dance. I turned them down though I was just looking to be asked by one person and I don't even know where he is….

I then felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Troy you almost made me spill my punch" I exclaimed. He laughed a little bit and took my hand.

"You look prefect" Troy whispered to me.

"You look great too" I said admiring his suit. He smiled at me.

"Listen Gab what happened before?" He asked.

"Troy I don't know I mean I haven't talked to my mom since I went to Shapay's house. Then I got ready there, and I needed to talk to Taylor first because I knew if I went to you, you wouldn't have understood what it's like…" I explained getting teary.

"Gabi try me maybe I will understand…please just talk to me…" He begged me.

"Ok yea there getting married and I ran out" I admitted. "I guess it just surprised me a little too much"

"You know your going to have to face your mom soon" He warned me.

"Yes I know and I'm thinking later is better" I said.

"Ok Gabi I agree with you…now can we just have fun together?" He asked me taking me hand.

"I would like that" I said smiling. He smiled back at me. Suddenly there was a bright light on us. I looked a Troy with questioning eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked. Before he could answer we were being dragged up on stage.

We saw Kesli up there.

"You guys won 'cutest couple' and now they want you to sing to us" Kelsi exclaimed happily. I giggled a little bit.

"Want to try it Troy?" I asked him. He nodded. "Try" He added. I giggled at him.

We were handed microphones.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Too my surprise Troy actually had a really good voice. Maybe we will do the musical in our school…

After we finished singing a lot of people cheered. I smiled and Troy and he smiled back at me.

"You sing great" I told him once we were off stage.

"Thanks I actually didn't know I could sing like that" He admitted to me. I laughed a little bit. Overall it was a great night. We danced the whole night long and joked around with our friends. Troy dropped me off at Sharpay's house and made me promise that I would call him tomorrow morning. Sharpay, Kesli, and me all laughed and watched movies all night long and eventually fell asleep. I really wasn't looking forward to facing my mom tomorrow morning…

**A/n there's the party! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! Now review and I'll update ASAP!**


	14. Calling Mom

**WOW GUYS I AM SOO SORRY If u read my other story u will no y I haven't updated but um thank u so much for the reviews…and I promise u I will try to update this story more…I had major writers block too so I am just going to type something that I think would go good with this.**

"_Thanks I actually didn't know I could sing like that" He admitted to me. I laughed a little bit. Overall it was a great night. We danced the whole night long and joked around with our friends. Troy dropped me off at Sharpay's house and made me promise that I would call him tomorrow morning. Sharpay, Kesli, and me all laughed and watched movies all night long and eventually fell asleep. I really wasn't looking forward to facing my mom tomorrow morning…_

Gabi's POV

I felt someone pull the covers off of me. I was trying to sleep in the guest room with Kelsi in Sharpay's house.

"GABI!" I heard my name being screamed. Only it was Troy's.

I groaned and opened my eyes tiredly.

"Huh?" I asked stretching a little.

"Gabi you need to wake up!" Troy told me. I just looked at him with exhausted written all over my face.

"Troy, It's Saturday, " I reasoned flopping back down on the bed.

"Look at the time,"

I lazily got up out of bed and looked at the clock on the table. My eyes must have widened because I heard Troy laugh at my reaction. It was exactly 12:48! How could I have slept that long?!? Ugh my mom must be worried sick about me.

"Oh my Gosh!!" I shrieked running back to my bed. Troy came up to me and sat with me.

"Good morning sunshine," He joked. I giggled and mumbled a good morning back.

"What are you doing here Troy?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't think you would sleep this late…so I got worried by eleven thirty I was calling Sharpay to see what happened…then I called your mom…I told her that you were sleeping at our friends house…and lucky for you she understood and new you needed some time to think about it," Troy explained to me with a small smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back. However, I only smiled for a little while before a yawn escaped my mouth. Troy chuckled.

"Do you usually sleep this late?" He questioned.

"Sometimes," I shrugged. I lied back down on the bed and rested my head on Troy's chest. I felt his hands run through my hair and a small kiss on top of my head.

"Knock Knock," We heard Sharpay. I looked at her from my spot. I half smiled.

"Gabi your awake," Sharpay said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well of course I'm awake because my boyfriend had to come wake me up for his own entertainment." I accused. Troy gave an innocent look at me. I couldn't take It I started giggling. Troy broke out into a smile and started laughing.

"Aw you guys are too cute together!" Sharpay cried looking at us. Troy and I laughed even more. Then Kesli came in.

"Gabi…" She tried looking very worried.

"Yeah?..Kesli what's wrong?" I asked. I look up at Troy and saw he was listening to every word that was happening.

"Kesli what's going on?" Troy questioned for me. I looked up at him and gave him a half smile. I looked down and I linked my hands with his. He looked down and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Kesli…" I said trying to get something out of her. She looked up at me and simply said that my mom called. I nodded. I got out of Troy's arms and walked up to Sharpay and asked if I could use her phone. She pointed to where it was. I walked out and stopped when I came across a white phone.

I felt my hands being pulled. I looked up and saw Troy. He looked at the phone and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back.

I picked up the phone and dialed my new phone number. Three rings. Four rings…until I heard a hello.

"Mommy?" I asked getting teary at thinking about the last time we talked.

"Gabriella I have been so worried about you…Oh thank god you called!" My mother cried from the other end.

"I'm okay I went to a school dance last night with Troy…um I got ready at Sharpays….Kesli was here too. Uh I have pictures I can show them too you," I promised. I heard her sigh on the other end.

"Gabi are you alright now?" She asked me sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine…I'm here still with Sharpay, Troy, and Kesli," I told her.

"I'm coming to pick you up okay? Brian and I need to talk to you about what happened," She told me the words I dreaded. I nodded then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah I know…" I said.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?" She asked.

"Um sure…" I mumbled to her.

"Okay I'll see you soon I love you," She told me. I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah love you too" I said hanging up. I turned around and caught the eyes of my friends. I explained to them what had happened. They led me to the couch and of course Troy sat next to me.

"What do I say to her?" I asked growing nervous.

"Just tell her how you feel." I heard and honking coming from the backyard. I groaned.

"Gabi just please go talk to your mom the problem is never going to go away," Troy told me. We got up and they walked me to the door.

"Oh my gosh I wish I never called her…" I said to myself. I gave the girls huge hugs. I turned to Troy and hugged him.

"Call me after you talk with your mom and if something happens you could always come to my house," He whispered in my ear.

"I know…"

"I love you Gabi please be careful," Troy said breaking away.

"I love you too.." I told him. He gave me a kiss on the lips. I gave them one last look and walked out the door to face my mother after two days….I'm not looking forward to this…

**A/n there's the next chapter I know it's short but I promise the next one I will try my best to make it longer I just wanted to start it. I'm updating this weekend though I promise. I actually have an ice skating competition on Friday so I am going to update this weekend because starting Monday I am going to be at the rink like everyday practicing so I am going to try to update this one and my other stories.**

**Btw I need idea's and I want to know how long you want this to be it's all up to you guys! I know there will be one more but I need to know if you want me to continue from there…I need idea's though I'll try to brainstorm this weekend. PLEASE UPDATE! **

**Oh and thank you to all my reviewers you guys are great…o and sry about the cliffhanger ill update this weekend…if I get reviews! **

**BTW its been really hard for me lately because I have 4 dogs….1 died in January we were all sad and we actually got another puppy and named him buddy….then a month later….my other 1 died (not buddy) his name was Ringo…he was like my moms sleeping buddy…we were all soooo upset that we lost 2 friends….but then my mom was so upset my aunt came and took her to this shelter and my mom fell in love again with a mini poodle that looks exactly like ringo his name is Baby…3 years old…my mom is convinced ringo sent him to us…so its been hard…but its getting better now with our 2 new friends! **


	15. AN HELP!

**Hey guys I know I didn't update when I said but I'm really confused on what to do next…I had an idea then I lost it….how do you want Gabi's mom to react? By the way I think this is going to be the last chapter! I'm upset this story is coming to a closing but it has to end sometime…but if you want a sequel I will happily make one probably about 3 years after this story which means the group will be at the end of senior year…but I'll only make it if you want me too!! So your pick sequel? Or do you want me to continue the story? BUT I will need ideas!!! I'm going to try to use all the idea's that I get! So if you want something in the story I will write it and put a huge thanks to you! IT'S YOUR CHOICE! Review and tell what you want…I'll update as soon as you guys tell me what to do! Thank you again **!


	16. Back to Normal

**Hey guys I'm back with an idea!!! Yay!! cheers lol **

_**Thank you SOOOOOOOO MUCH SamiDahling for the idea!! **_

**I had to figure out how to write it but I think you guys will be pleased! Enjoy! **

**Oh and im really sad to say that this story is coming to an end…soon lol**

"_I love you Gabi please be careful," Troy said breaking away._

"_I love you too.." I told him. He gave me a kiss on the lips. I gave them one last look and walked out the door to face my mother after two days….I'm not looking forward to this…_

Gabi's POV

"Hi mom…" I said to her. I walked slowly towards the silver car that held my mother and future father in.

"Gabriella!" My mom shrieked running towards me. Her arms flew around my neck in a tight hug. I hugged back. I did miss my mom a lot.

"Mom is so great to see you…" I said.

"Gabi we missed you so much!" I heard Brian yell running up to us. I gave a smile.

He then pulled me into an awkward hug.

My mom and Brian walked me up to the car. They got in as I got in the backseat.

The whole ride was very quite except for the radio and constant sighs from me and my mom.

Brian's eyes would look at me through the mirror during a light.

I couldn't help but look down and my mother and Brian's interlocked hands.

Was I being unfair? Was I being selfish? Was I stopping my mom from true love? All those questions ran through my mind constantly. Then I finally found the answer. My mom was happy and I was stopping her.

I felt very guilty now.

I finally tore my eyes away from the happy couple and looked out the window the rest of the ride.

I felt the car come to a stop and I heard my mom and Brian get out.

I got out and looked at my house. The house I haven't seen in two days. "Mom we need to talk" I heard myself say.

"I know Gabi" She said. We walked into the house. I ran strait to my room and jumped on my bed. I heard a knock come to my door. I got out of my bed and opened the door to see my mom.

"Come in mom" I opened the door wider so she can come in. We sat on my bed in awkward silence.

"So how was the dance?" She asked me trying to start a conversation.

"It was a lot of fun…I took pictures…I'll go with Sharpay to get them developed tomorrow," I told her. I felt guilty that she didn't get to see me in my dress.

"That would be nice…Are you still mad about the whole married thing?" Her question caught me off guard.

"No…not anymore…it's just I had to think…I thought it would be letting daddy go and I loved him so much," I got up off the bed and looked at the pictures that were on my mirror. I turned around and looked at my mom before continuing " I was scared to let him go…but it was selfish of me…and I'm really very sorry mom…you guys are perfect together and I was to silly to realize it…" I told her free tears falling down my face.

"Gabi you're not letting daddy go…he's always going to be your father no matter what happens…he will live on in your heart…forever. You can always pray to him like I do…maybe him and God sent Brian down here to be your father figure…," My mom gently told me. I nodded.

"I'm really sorry mom…and I'm glad you found someone to love…," I said. I pulled her into a hug. I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up and pulled away from my mom to go give Brian a hug. He hugged back and said Thank you. I gave him one of my famous smiles. He smiled back.

"Ok now that everything is back to normal…let's leave Gabi alone for now," my mom said excusing herself and Brian. They shut the door and I heard them walk downstairs. I decided to change my clothes and go out. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and one of Troy's sweatshirts.

"Mom I'm going go take a walk I got my cell phone on!" I shouted racing out the door. I looked around and sunk in the fact that I was going to have a step dad and have to help my mother plan a wedding. I was so caught up I banged into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I looked up and immediately started giggling at his shocked face.

"I was just going to your house," Troy told me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I was just thinking and walking," I told him. He laced his fingers with mine and we continued on a walk.

"How did it go?" He asked right away.

"Wow you waste no time do you?" I laughed. He smiled at me.

"No I never do but you still didn't answer my question," He reminded me.

"The talk went good my mom and Brian are happily getting married and everyone is happy now…like it should be." I explained. He gave me a look to continue. I ended up telling him the rest of the story.

"Gabi I am so proud of you," He told me. We walked to the park and sat on a bench. I gave him a kiss. But that one kiss turned out to a make out session.

"Troyyy," I dragged out his name breaking our kiss.

"Gabiii," He mocked me. I giggled.

"People were giving us dirty looks…you are aware of that aren't you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am," I heard him say. I looked into his eyes and got so lost. I knew from then on I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Gabi!" I heard him yell knocking me out of my trance.

"Sorry," I giggled. I gave a light kiss and a hug. We snuggled on the bench and watched the children play.

"Do you think that will be us someday?" He asked me.

"Yes…I really do think so Troy," I smiled up at him. He gave me a kiss.

"Good because there is no other place that I would want to be," I smiled at him.

"Aww Troy there is no other place in the world I want to be than right by your side…," I replied.

I love you so much," He told me with a smile. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you so much too." I told him smiling.

"Troy…I do believe in love at first sight…every time I see you I fall so much more in love…you are my soul mate…" I admitted to him. His eyes looked at me with so much love. I couldn't help but smile.

"I feel the same way with you…" He admitted to me. We sat in the park and enjoyed each other's company. Troy ended up taking me back home at around 8:00 since we both had school tomorrow. I went to sleep with dreams of my future with Troy. I knew that it was going to be tough with the wedding but Troy will be there with me for every step of the way.

**Wow I think that was like my favorite chapter!!! Lol and there is no cliffhanger lol! Well PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me your thoughts on Gabi letting Brian and her mom get married. I put so much Troyella Fluff in there! Lol tell me if you would like more for future chapters! **

**Next Chapter: Preparing for the wedding…and Troy is up to something…Please REVIEW! J**


End file.
